You've been hit by
by fadextoxblack
Summary: Tohru is all alone on a Saturday night! Who knew that a radio and an 80's music station could cause so much chaos? ONESHOT


**Here you go, my first fanfic! I wrote this a few days ago when listening to music online. But please have sympathy for me, this is my first story and I'm new here! If you have any constructive comments, please, go ahead and review; I'm not much of a writer anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket and I don't own Michael Jackson or his songs, either. Or Madonna. Or Jesse McCartney. Although I only mention his name, but still. If I did own any of these, what the heck would I be doing here anyway?**

**Disclaimer two: I DO own The 80's Radio Station, and The 80's Radio Station Guy.**

**A/N Yes, I wrote this songfic using MJ's songs, and yes, they're from them 80's. If you don't like the time period or the pop star, then this fanfic's not the one for you. So no flames, please, they're going to be pointless and you can't change what I write about.**

**Have fun reading this story. I took a while to write it, and I thought it was worth it. I would've given up on it, too…**

**Now, enjoy the fanfic!**

**You've Been Hit By…**

Tohru was all alone at Shigure's house; he, along with Kyo and Yuki had been summoned to the Main House. She decided to make the most of her time alone by tidying up the house so the boys had something refreshing to come home to. By the time she had finished scrubbing down the main floor, the sky had gotten dark outside.

_I guess Shigure was right; it looks like it's going to thunderstorm._

He _had_ mentioned that they would get back late, and had warned her to lock any doors, because who knows where perverts are lurking? Tohru laboriously trudged up the stairs with her cleaning equipment, and entered her room. It _was _a little gloomy being home alone, so she decided to liven things up a bit with some music. Shigure had bought her a small radio so Tohru could listen to music whenever she felt like it. The pink electronic device sat on her small bedside table. Its color matched perfectly with her bedding.

Pink.

_Her mother was the Red butterfly, and her father was plain. Red for her mother, white for her father. Pink for Tohru._

She remembered when Hana and Uotani had wanted to buy her a bathing suit and they had argued over the color. Remembering it, a year from now still made her smile.

Tohru slowly walked up to the small radio and flipped the switch. One of Madonna's old songs was on.

_Oh, _thought Tohru, _this must be an 80's radio station!_

OH NO! AN 80'S RADIO STATION!

The radio station's host announced, "And now, time for…A MICHAEL JACKSON SONG! I MEAN, WHAT WOULD THE 80'S BE WITHOUT THAT GUY!"

He coughed.

"Okay, now for the song. FUZZY CHEESE!"

"Wait, can it be? No, it can't be! Yes, it's…" Tohru shrieked, like one of those sissy little Jesse McCartney fangirls who had front-row tickets and actually touched him, and decided that she's not going to wash her freakin hand anymore.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_  
You're paralyzed_

_  
'cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_  
You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

"Aww…" Tohru whined. It actually WASN'T the song she expected! It was "Thriller"!

"Hi, this is The 80's Radio Guy. Just wanted to say, call us at 555-1056, because we are taking song requests. ARIGATO!"

_This is my chance, _Tohru thought excitedly to herself, _**he **could play it!_

She ran out of her room and dashed down the hallway. Near the stairs hung a cordless phone on the wall. She hurriedly punched in 555-1056. She waited until someone picked up.

"Hello, this is The 80's Radio Station. What can I help you with?"

"Are you taking requests?" Tohru asked.

"Mhm. We are. It may take a few minutes, but we will play your song."

"Could you possibly play…"

5 MINUTES LATER

"Okay, it should be on now…"

She held her breath as the introduction played.

_As he came in through the window_

_  
With a sound of a crescendo_

_  
He came into her apartment_

_  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_  
She was sitting at the table_

_  
He could see she was unable_

_  
So she ran into the bedroom_

_  
She was struck down_

_  
It was her doom_

The radio was so loud that its noise rattled and echoed down the whole hallway. Tohru was like a puppet, bouncing and jumping to the music. It was no doubt that she had amazing dancing skills and incredible footwork. Though no one knows where she learned to dance like this.

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE RANCH...

Hastuharu was being MILKED!

Eh? Sounds disturbing? Well Haru IS a cow and cows DO live on ranches, and they ARE milked, right?

Okay, maybe no one gets it.

BACK TO THE STORY, THEN!

MEANWHILE…

Neko, inu and nezumi were trying to go home as quickly as possible, because it was going to thunderstorm! DUH! By the time they got out of the forest, it had started to POUR!

"Next time, we should bring umbrellas," Yuki said.

"Stop being a damn sissy, you girly man!" cried Kyo.

"Cut it out you two! You can fight when we're inside. Now, where are those darn keys? Oh wait…"

"What's wrong?" Yuki questioned.

"Don't tell me you lost your keys, you idiot!" Kyo cried.

But Shigure DIDN'T lose his keys! He actually left them inside! Silly Shigure!

"WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" Shigure screamed, now we'll all have to live in a tent like Tohru."

"No we won't, you stupid dog. I'll just climb through the damn window."

Kyo went to the side of the house. Too bad that little Tohru had locked the windows, too! He climbed up the ladder to the second floor.

"Hey, you damn rat, make yourself useful. Throw me a rock!" he yelled.

Yuki weakly threw him a rock. Too bad that he didn't throw high enough for Kyo to reach. Instead, it made contact with the window of Kyo's bedroom, sending glass shards everywhere.

"Couldn't you throw a little higher, Yuki? You're destroying my house." Shigure whined.

But Yuki couldn't do anything! He WAS the Girly Man, after all!

Kyo carefully climbed through the window, trying not to cut himself.

_As he came in through the window_

_  
With a sound of a crescendo_

_  
He came into her apartment_

_  
Left the bloodstains on the carpet_

He looked at the ground. A few crimson spots stained the carpet. Kyo had cut himself by accident while climbing through the window.

Meanwhile, across the hall…

Tohru was frightened of the very loud noise in Kyo's room. but mustered enough courage to see what had happened.

Kyo soaked, and it was dark in his room, and his orange hair was matted. Tohru wouldn't have even guessed that it was Kyo.

_It's the pervert!_ She thought.

_She was sitting at the table_

_  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
_

Tohru ran back to her room and hid behind her door. She clutched a conveniently placed frying hand in her trembling hands, and waited for Kyo to come into the room.

Kyo was confused that Tohru had run off, and dashed into her bedroom.

_She was struck down_

_It was her doom_

Kyo flung open the door, hitting silly Tohru in the head with it. She fell forwards onto the ground in front of Kyo's feet.

_Annie are you OK, _

_So Annie are you OK,_

_Are you OK Annie_

_Annie are you OK, _

_So Annie are you OK,_

_Are you OK Annie_

_Annie are you OK, _

_So Annie are you OK,_

_Are you OK Annie_

_Annie are you OK, _

_So Annie are you OK,_

_Are you OK Annie_

He knelt beside her with a worried expression on his face.

"Tohru, are you OK?"

Tohru's eyes flew open and she swung at Kyo with her frying pan, but he caught her wrist.

"You're such a moron sometimes." He said, and flashed his rarely seen smile ate her.

Yuki and Shigure raced into her room.

"Miss Honda, what happened?"

Yuki questioned.

"I'll explain later, but first, let's clean up and get you three changed out of those soaked clothes. I don't want any of you catching a cold." Tohru scolded.

She helped pick up the glass, and while the guys changed, she fixed up some tea. They headed downstairs for Tohru's explanation. After her part was done, Shigure said,

"Well, that was very interesting, Tohru, but it's very late. You should all get to bed. We'll finish discussing this tomorrow."

Kyo went up to his room to tend to his cuts, which left Yuki and Tohru alone in the dining room. They both cleared the table and washed the dishes. They trudged upstairs and bade each other good night.

"Miss Honda?"

"Hm"? She replied, standing in the doorway.

"You've been hit by, you've been struck by a smooth criminal."

And with that he shut the door.

**What did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was silly?**

**Please read and review!**

**A/N Before I started typing this on Microsoft word, I thought the story was okay. But I think I like it more, because I edited and added new things to the original. Tell me what you think of my FIRST fanfic! I'm pretty proud of it!**

**Oh, and if you haven't found out yet, the other Michael Jackson song I used was "Smooth Criminal". Some people may end up saying to me, "Hey, that song isn't by Michael Jackson, Alien Ant Farm sang it!" But "Smooth Criminal" IS sung by AAF, AND MJ! AAF recorded their own version in 2001. I personally prefer Michael Jackson's version, but whatev.  
**

**Don't think that I'm going to post stories like crazy, I have a personal life too, you know! However, with many reviews, I may be persuaded to write more... winks **

**Sayonara,**

**Juste (invisible gnomes ate my ramen)**


End file.
